There are known methods in medical technology for performing the cryogenic therapy by exposing certain parts of the human body or the whole body to the agents that reduces the temperature. These methods are generally carried out by using liquefied gases or compressed gases. Devices for carrying out the cryogenic treatment containing a therapeutic chamber are also known.
German Patent Specification No. 3213919 discloses a device for preparing cryogenic air which is provided to the medical cryogenic chamber. The device has an air compressor, a dryer for removing the steam from the compressed air, a heat exchanger and a liquefied gas container. The device is also provided with measuring elements, control elements and protective elements. The parts of the device which contain the cryogenic agents are provided within a thermal-insulated system. This device has several disadvantages, including long starting time and requiring a stand-by system.
Polish Patent Specification No. 157168 discloses a device for carrying out a cryogenic treatment which has a chamber for patients and a cryogenic air loading unit. The chamber has a loading air circulation system having an air compressor, a dryer and an air cooling circulation system. The cooling air circulation system has a liquefied gas vessel, and heat exchangers which include three gas heat exchangers, i.e., a preliminary heat exchanger, a main heat exchanger and a final heat exchanger; as well as the spraying element. The preliminary heat exchanger and the spraying element are situated inside the chamber. This device resolves the problem of the device of German Patent Specification No. 3213919 by having short starting and closing times.